wielkapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Światowa wojna hegemoniczna (2061)
Światowa wojna hegemoniczna - konflikt zbrojny pomiędzy WRP a Zimbabwe, który wybuchł 1 marca 2061 roku. Zakończenie działań wojennych miało miejsce 10 kwietnia 2061 roku, w Bangkoku. Nazwa Nazwa hegemoniczna, związana jest z faktem, że w momencie wybuchu konfliktu, WRP oraz Zimbabwe stanowiły dwa najpotężniejsze państwa na kuli ziemskiej. Konfrontacja znana jest również jako "wojna polsko-zimbabweńska". Przyczyny wybuchu Program kosmiczny RAKIETA Wg wielu specjalistów jedną z przyczyn eskalacji napięcia pomiędzy WRP a Zimbabwe było uruchomienie wojskowego programu lotów kosmicznych RAKIETA przez Zimbabwe. PMG, Akademia Gwiezdna im. Mikołaja Kopernika oraz Polska Agencja Kosmiczna współpracowały przy tworzeniu wspomnianego programu z Zimbabwe mimo, że Polska Przestrzeń Kosmiczna, na mocy postanowienia Naczelnika z 8 września 2054, pozostawała strefą zamkniętą dla wszystkich, z wyjątkiem sojuszniczych statków USA (dotyczyła ich jednak polityka wizowa). Obecność obcych jednostek w Kosmosie, dla wielu obywateli WRP było rzeczą niewyobrażalną. Równie często zdarzały się przypadku niesubordynacji zwykłych żołnierzy PMG, którzy twierdzili, że jednostki wojskowe innego państwa w Polskiej Przestrzeni Kosmicznej to sygnał do rozpoczęcia wojny. Dokumenty kompromitujące Wielką Rzeczpospolitą Wkrótce po zakończeniu wojny z nazistami, 26 lutego 2061 roku, Minister Spraw Swoistych Zimbabwe ogłosił, że tajne służby Zimbabwe odnalazły w jednym z ponazistowskich bunkrów w okolicy Führerstadt w Nowej Afryce Południowej dokumenty, które kompromitują cały rząd polski od Naczelnika począwszy na ostatnim sekretarzu stanu kończąc. Jednak rząd Zimbabwe nigdy nie ujawnił treści dokumentów, co dla wielu historyków jest dowodem, że cała akcja była tylko zimbabwejską prowokacją. Tuż po wystąpieniu zimbwawejskiego Ministra, Ministerstwo Informacji zapowiedziało, że cała sprawa jest wymysłem Zimbabwe, a działania jego rządu są stale monitorowana przez odpowiedni departament i jego pracowników. Jednocześnie Ministerstwo Wojny, odpowiedzialne za prowadzenie polityki zagranicznej WRP, podjęło kroki dyplomatyczne, mające zapobiec szkalowaniu polskiego rządu na arenie międzynarodowej. Decyzją Ministra Wojny, Bratnia Republika Zimbabwe utraciła przymiotnik bratni we wszelkich dokumentach oficjalnych polskiej dyplomacji. Aresztowanie współpracowników MI 28 lutego 2061 roku napięcie sięgnęło zenitu, po tym jak dzień wcześniej, o godzinie 23:50 czasu warszawskiego, w Harare, na specjalnej konferencji prasowej, Minister Spraw Swoistych Zimbabwe ogłosił, że podległe mu jednostki Specjalnej Służby Spokoju Wewnętrznego dokonały aresztowania trzech Polaków afrykańskiego pochodzenia. Obywatele Louis P., Mbatum T. i Wojciech Z. zostali zatrzymani na terenie pałacu prezydenckiego w Harare, posiadali oni fachowo podrobione karty akredytacyjne oraz fałszywe dokumenty tożsamości. Zdradziły ich nienagannie czarne garnitury. Zarzucono im próbę przeprowadzenia zamachu stanu, której inspiratorem miało być polskie Ministerstwo Informacji, działające na wyraźne polecenia Naczelnika. Natychmiast po zakończeniu Zimbabweńskiej konferencji Ministerstwo Informacji wydało oficjalne oświadczenie, w którym informowało, że trzech zatrzymanych obywateli polskich, było współpracownikami Ministerstwa Informacji, jednak ich zadaniem było nie przeprowadzenie zamachu stanu, a kontrola i inwigilacja rządu Republiki Zimbabwe i jej Prezydenta, których polskie służby wywiadowcze podejrzewały o próby wprowadzenia zbrodniczego systemu demokratycznego oraz o wspieranie demokratycznych organizacji terrorystycznych na terenie WRP i innych państw Świata. Odrzucenie ultimatum 28 lutego 2061 roku Rada Najwyższa wystosowała do rządu Republiki Zimbabwe ultimatum z prośbą o zaprzestanie nieprzyjaznych działań wobec Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej, w którym podkreślano zaskoczenie wrogością w ostatnich relacjach między oboma krajami, krytykowano bezpodstawne zatrzymanie trzech dyplomatów polskich oraz żądano zaprzestania mobilizacji armii oraz ograniczenia liczby zimbwaweńskich statków w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Władze polskie prosiły o: # Zwolnienie z aresztu wszystkich uwięzionych z polskim obywatelstwem. # Redukcję Republikańskich Oddziałów Uderzeniowych do rozmiarów nie przekraczających 100 000 żołnierzy. # Zawieszenie wojskowego programu kosmicznego RAKIETA oraz przekazanie kosmodromu Lusaka pod zarząd Polskiej Marynarki Gwiezdnej. # Zniszczenie wszystkich posiadanych pocisków atomowych i wstrzymanie produkcji kolejnych. Czas dany rządowi Zimbabwe na podjęcie działań, mających na celu naprawę relacji z WRP wynosił dwadzieścia cztery godziny od momentu otrzymania wiadomości. Jednocześnie Naczelnik Państwa Polskiego zastrzegł sobie prawo do podjęcia działań mających na celu ustabilizowanie sytuacji w regionie, włączając w to wojskową inwazję, bombardowanie orbitalne, śmierć przywódców wojskowych i politycznych oraz zaoranie ziemi po zniszczonych miastach Zimbabwe. Odrzucenie ultimatum było bezpośrednią przyczyną wybuchu wojny pomiędzy WRP a Zimbabwe. Przebieg Wybuch wojny Światowa wojna hegemoniczna wybuchła 1 marca 2061 roku, po tym jak władze Zimbabwe odrzuciwszy polskie ultimatum, zastosowały wyprzedzające uderzenie Republikańskich Oddziałów Uderzeniowych na jednostki polskie. Przebieg pierwszego dnia konfliktu: *O godzinie 17.00 niezidentyfikowana jednostka pancerna, w liczbie kilku tysięcy czołgów, w tym przynajmniej setki hiperfortec, które Zimbabwe produkowało na polskiej licencji, przekroczyła granicę Polski i administrowanej przez Zimbabwe Prowincji Okupacyjnej UA. Oddziały ROU stoczyły z jednostkami PKI bitwę pod Kamiennym Polem. Ponieważ polska obrona lotniska w Kamiennym Polu nie była przygotowana na atak pancerny, siły przeciwnika zniszczyły stacjonującą na płycie lotniska eskadrę myśliwców III PKI o numerze taktycznym III303. Następnie siły zimbabweńskie skierowały się na Janowo (dawny Johannesburg). *O godzinie 18.13 III i IV brygady uderzene ROU przekroczyły Prowincję Mozambik i zaatakowały miasto Chimoio.Po kilku godzinach walk, w których użyto taktycznych pocisków atomowych, miasto bronione przez dwa bataliony pancerne V PKI, zostało zdobyte. *O godzinie 19.00 na granicy Zambii i Prowincji Równikowej ROU zaatakowało z miernym skutkiem jednostki Pomocniczego Korpusu Obrony Granic, wspieranych przez kilka batalionów piechoty atomowej II PKI. *Około godziny 20.00 utracono kontakt z polskimi jednostkami w rejonie Polskiego Bieguna Południowego. Polscy żołnierze poddali się po kilku godzinach walki z racji braku sprzętu do walki. Na wyposażeniu mieli oni głównie pługi śnieżne i łopaty do odśnieżania, a siły atakującego I Samodzielnego Korpusu Ekspedycyjnego Antarktyda były przeważające i wyposażone w ciężkie czołgi śnieżne. *O godzinie 21.00 na Marsie, w rejonie Basenu Isidis, doszło do potyczki między jednostkami lądowymi PMG, a astralną piechotą szturmową zimbabweńskiej RAKIETy. Polscy żołnierze stawiali jednostkom zimbabweńskim dzielny opór, jednak zaskoczenie i przewaga liczebna spowodowały, że wróg otoczył i rozbroił załogi kilku polskich garnizonów w Isidis. Kluczowym, dla dalszych wydarzeń okazał się fakt, że w posterunkach tych przechowywano amunicję do zimbabweńskich statków kosmicznych, dzięki czemu RAKIETA osiągnęła pełną gotowość bojową. Orędzie Naczelnika Państwa Polskiego 2 marca 2061 roku, dzień po wybuchu wojny, Naczelnik Państwa Polskiego wygłosił orędzie do obywateli, w którym wyrażał szok i niedowierzanie związane ze zdradziecką agresją Zimbabwe, nawoływał do dalszej mobilizacji oraz informował o pełnej gotowości bojowej wszystkich pięciu Polskich Korpusów Inwazyjnych. Ostrzał rakietowy Madagaskaru thumb|175px|Niektóre klony podjęły rozpaczliwe próby obrony W nocy z 2 na 3 marca 2061 roku, siły wojskowe Zimbabwe przeprowadziły ostrzał rakietowy Madagaskaru, na którym odbywa się Madagaskar Reality Show. Stacjonujący na wyspie niewielki oddział V Polskiego Korpusu Inwazyjnego był kompletnie nieprzygotowany na ewentualność ataku. Przebywająca na miejscu garstka żołnierzy służyła jedynie do zapewnienia spokoju i bezpieczeństwa ekipy Madagaskar Reality Show. W opinii historyków, atak ten był tylko brutalną demonstracją siły, pozbawioną konkretnych celów militarnych. W związku z ostrzałem, pierwszy raz od wielu lat przerwano transmisję popularnego programu. Ekipa realizacyjna, ich rodziny, a także klony biorące udział w show zostały ewakuowane do Prowincji Saudyjskiej. Producenci nie do końca wiedzieli, czy martwić się z powodu ataku czy cieszyć z poniesionych strat. Atak odbił się również sporym echem wśród społeczeństwa polskiego, wywołując oburzenie wiadomością o całym zajściu. Żadna wcześniejsza informacja z frontu nie wywołała poruszenia na taką skalę. W Warszawie zorganizowano demonstracje w celu zaprotestowania przeciw niehumanitarnym działaniom Zimbabwe oraz poparciu polskich władz. Na atak zareagowały również klony. Klon ówczesnego premiera stwierdził, że za agresją stoi opozycja, która chce go usunąć ze stanowiska wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Z kolei klon lidera opozycji doszedł do wniosku, że atak rakietowy ze strony Rosjan jest spowodowany katastrofalną decyzją rządu o podniesieniu podatku VAT. Reakcja międzynarodowa 4 marca 2061 roku Stany Zjednoczone ogłosiły powszechną mobilizację armii, zapewniając o pełnym poparciu dla działań WRP i krytykując agresję Zimbabwe. Także Unia Afrykańska jednoznacznie odcięła się od działań Zimbabwe i zapowiedziała pełną neutralność. Na posiedzeniu Afroparlamentu posłowie jednogłośnie, łączne z posłami Zimbabwe, przyjęli wniosek o zawieszeniu tego państwa w prawach członka na czas trwania konfliktu. W związku z tym parlament w Harare ogłosił aneksję Prowincji Okupacyjnej UA do Zimbabwe, jako Prowincję Kalahari. Jedynym krajem afrykańskim, który wyłamał się z tej polityki i postanowił wesprzeć wroga WRP była Angola. Po podpisaniu sojuszu na jej terytorium weszły mające zapewnić bezpieczeństwo oddziały ROU, a razem z nimi ciężarówki wypełnione pieniędzmi. Władze Zimbabwe przygotowały plan błyskawicznej modernizacji angolskiej armii. Dzidy i szamani zostały zastąpione przez karabiny i sztabowców. Jeszcze tego samego dnia na forum Organizacji Narodów Wielkiej Rzeczypospolitej omawiana była kwestia nałożenia na Zimbabwe sankcji gospodarczych i politycznych. Wydano również zgodę na pokojowe bombardowanie atomowe Harare. Krater Harare Wobec nieugiętej postawy Zimbabwe, Organizacja Narodów Wielkiej Rzeczypospolitej zdecydowało się wydać pozwolenie na przeprowadzenie pokojowego bombardowania atomowego Harare, które rozpoczęło się w samo południe 4 marca 2061. Wcześniej, tj. tuż po oficjalnym potwierdzeniu decyzji Organizacji Narodów Wielkiej Rzeczypospolitej rząd Zimbabwe zdecydował się na ewakuację całej ludności stolicy wraz z rządem i naczelnym dowództwem. W mieście pozostały tylko broniące go oddziały ROU. Polskie samoloty po znalezieniu się na terytorium Zimbabwe zostały zaatakowane przez działa obrony przeciwlotniczej, ustawione co kilka kilometrów od granicy państwa aż do samej stolicy. Tak silna obrona wyraźnie zaskoczyła polskie dowództwo. Mimo to, większość maszyn zdołała się przedrzeć do Harare. Jedynie kilkadziesiąt maszyn zostało strąconych. Ich załogi zdążyły się ewakuować, jednak piloci trafili do wrogiej niewoli. Mimo początkowych trudności akcja zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Na miasto zrzucono ponad czterysta pięćdziesiąt ładunków atomowych, niszcząc siedziby władz, obiekty wojskowe, fabryki oraz całą mniej ważną resztę. Powierzchnia 1500 km2 została gęsto obsadzona grzybami atomowymi. Po bombardowaniu w miejscu dawnej stolicy pojawiła się wielka, radioaktywna, świecąca w ciemności dziura, do momentu odbudowania Harare nazywana Kraterem Harare. Był to pierwszy obiekt na kuli ziemskiej widoczny z Marsa. Ofensywa w Angoli 6 marca 2061 roku Angola, która oficjalnie przyłączyła się do Zimbabwe, w sposób dotkliwy odczuła żelazne uderzenie Polskich Korpusów Inwazyjnych. W godzinach porannych niebo nad angolskimi lasami tropikalnymi, porastającymi północ kraju, rozbłysło niezdrowym światłem bomb fosforowych. Był to znak dla jednostek 1, 2, 3 i 4 batalionu tropikalnego V PKI, które przekroczyły granicę województwa Kongo i Angoli, przypuszczając szturm na ukryte w gęstej dżungli instalacje wojskowe Angolskiej Ochrony Granicznej. Oddziały polskie wyszły z tej walki bez strat, zajmując w ciągu dwóch godzin całą północ kraju. W tym samym czasie jednostki desantowe II PKI wylądowały pod Ambriz, gdzie otoczyły, a następnie zniszczyły połączone siły VI Brygady Uderzeniowej ROU i Samodzielnego Korpusu Strzelców Kalahari. Ofensywa przebiegała po myśli polskiego dowództwa. Natarcie skoncentrowało się następnie na dwóch kierunkach: przedarciu się aż do granicy z Prowincją Zambia oraz zdobyciu ostatniego oporu na terenie północnej Angoli, Luandy, w której bronił się garnizon angolsko-zimbabweński. Po kilku godzinach walk dowództwo Polskich Korpusów Inwazyjnych podjęło decyzję o dokonaniu nalotu dywanowego na stolicę nierozważnej republiki. Zdobycie Luandy 7 marca 2061 roku, około godziny osiemnastej, do Luandy wkroczyły oddziały V Polskiego Korpusu Inwazyjnego, zostawiając za sobą spalone połacie dżungli i zapach napalmu o poranku. Nie zważając na ożywione protesty broniących miasta połączonych sił Angoli i Zimbabwe, które przejawiały się nieustającym ogniem z karabinów maszynowych, polscy żołnierze złamali pierwszą linię obrony i wspierani z powietrza przez helikoptery typu Huzar VII wdarli się na ulice miasta. Ciągle będąc pod ostrzałem wroga, który dosłownie zasypywał ich pociskami (gdyby nie brawurowa akcja oddziału płetwonurków pod stertami kul utopiłoby się piętnastu Polaków), powoli zajmowali kolejne domy, likwidując punkty oporu. Najwięcej trudności sprawiali świetnie wyszkoleni i uzbrojeni żołnierze ROU, którzy w większości byli weteranami wojen w Zambii i Antarktydzie. Mimo początkowych trudności polska ofensywa cały czas szła naprzód. Liczne gniazda karabinów maszynowych, ustawiane na dachach skutecznie i systematycznie likwidowane były przez Huzary. W rejony najcięższych walk wysyłano oddziały MECH-ów, które mierzyły się ze swoimi zimbabweńskimi odpowiednikami. Cywilna ludność miasta była eskortowana bezpiecznie poza jego granice. Trwająca kilka godzin akcja polskich oddziałów nie zakończyła się zdobyciem stolicy Angoli, ponieważ niespodziewana kontrofensywa koalicji antypolskiej w Województwie Kongo zmusiła polskie siły do tymczasowego wycofania się na z góry określone pozycje. Przystąpienie USA do wojny Dnia 8 marca 2061 roku, prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki na specjalnej konferencji prasowej, w której udział wzięli jedynie polscy dziennikarze, ogłosił, że państwo to weźmie udział wojnie przy boku WRP. Kilka godzin później oddziały amerykańskich marines przystąpiły do frontalnego ataku na Nową Fundlandię. Pomimo kilkudziesięciu zawałów serca, sporadycznych przypadków śmierci z wyczerpania i ogólnej zadyszki ponad połowa z nich dotarła do zimbabweńskiej granicy, na której cały czas trwała regularna wymiana ognia. Jednej z brygad udało się nawet zaatakować przygraniczne miasteczko. Po ciężkiej i krwawej walce z oddziałami ROU, w której Amerykanie stracili wielu zasłużonych dla ojczyzny żołnierzy, udało im się zająć budkę z hamburgerami, w której się schronili. Jednak największe tryumfy święciło amerykańskie lotnictwo. Z pięćdziesięciu posiadanych samolotów, z których większość wyprodukowano w poprzednim wieku, udało się uruchomić dwanaście maszyn, z czego aż połowa oderwała się od ziemi. Samoloty doleciały nad Nową Fundlandię, po czym rozbiły się w okolicach kilku zimbabweńskich baz wojskowych, niosąc śmierć żołnierzom ROU. Jak zapewniają amerykańscy politycy wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z planem. Pomimo pierwszych sukcesów amerykańskiego sojusznika, niemal natychmiast po przyłączeniu się USA do wojny, II Polski Korpus Inwazyjny rozpoczął przygotowania do misji w Ameryce, oczekując na błagalne wezwanie o pomoc. Powstanie Niepodległej Afroamerykańskiej Prowincji Ontario Dnia 10 marca 2061 roku, czyli dwa dni po przyłączeniu się USA do wojny, stało się jasne, że amerykańska szarża na posterunki graniczne Zimbabwe zakończyła się pełną klęską. Żołnierze ROU odparli atak i w ciągu kilku godzin przeszli do kontrofensywy. Następnie Zimbabwe zastosowało polską doktrynę Agresywnej Obrony Granic. Siły ROU zaatakowały posterunki amerykańskie, a następnie wtargnęły w głąb dawnego Kanadastanu. Spod amerykańskiego panowania wyzwolone dwie prowincje: Ontario oraz Quebec. Kilka godzin później Minister ds. Terytoriów Zamorskich Zimbabwe ogłosił, że żołnierze ROU byli witani przez Afroamerykanów żyjących na tych terenach jak wyzwoliciele - kwiatami i narodową muzyką, czyli rapem. W stolicy Ontario - Toronto - proklamowano powstanie Niepodległej Afroamerykańskiej Prowincji Ontario, która obejmuje swym zasięgiem zajęte obszary USA. Niepodległa Afroamerykańska Prowincja Ontario podpisała natychmiast sojusz wojskowy z Zimbabwe i Angolą, który pozwolił na rozlokowanie w terenie, przerzuconych pospiesznie tydzień wcześniej, wojsk angolskich. Prezydentem Niepodległej Afroamerykańskiej Prowincji Ontario został Martin L. K. Tupac Fifthycent, urodzony w Montrealu afroamerykański raper, który podjął się misji formowania kolaboracyjnego rządu. Przedstawiciel Zimbabwe w Toronto powierzył również nowemu prezydentowi sformowanie Obywatelskich Oddziałów Obrony Ontario Da Nigga, których zadaniem miała być pomoc jednostkom angolskim w walce z US Army. Powtórne zatopienie Japonii Od początku wojny z Zimbabwe w Japonii trwała gorączkowa mobilizacja, a jej władze deklarowały poparcie dla WRP. Front marsjański, po pierwszy starciach pomiędzy jednostkami PMG i RAKIETY, popadł w marazm i stagnację. Wkroczenie wojsko japońskich mogło znacząco przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na stronę WRP i ograniczyć działania zbrojne jedynie do terenów ziemskich. Ostatecznie ten scenariusz nie spełnił się, ponieważ 11 marca 2061 roku Japonia została po raz kolejny zatopiona. Historycy jednak do dziś nie są pewni, które z państwa odpowiedzialne jest za tragedię Japończyków. Zgodnie z wersją przedstawioną przez WRP, Japonię zatopiły siły Zimbabwe, wywołując ogromną falę tsunami poprzez serię silnych eksplozji termojądrowych na terenie Japonii i Nowego Morza Czerwonego. Inaczej sprawę przedstawiają władze Zimbabwe, w opinii których, za zatopienie Japonii stoi WRP w ramach operacji "Dolewka Kompotu z Wiśni". Wg prezydenta Zimbabwe, na kilka godzin przed całym wydarzeniem, podpisał z Japonią sojusz i umowę o podziale ziem marsjańskich. Próba odbicia Toronto Dnia 11 marca 2061 roku jednostki amerykańskie podjęły próbę odbicia Toronto. Na stolicę Niepodległej Afroamerykańskiej Prowincji Ontario została zrzucona elitarna 101 Dywizja Powietrzno-Desantowa. Słynny Airborne ze względu na poczynione w amerykańskiej armii oszczędności musiał desantować się bez spadochronów. Nie było to jednak problemem, bowiem do desantu nie użyto również samolotów, więc żołnierze dali sobie świetnie radę. Po wylądowaniu na ulicach Toronto amerykańskich spadochroniarzy przywitał huraganowy ogień włóczni jednostek angolskich, które broniły miasta. Stoczone walki były bardzo zacięte. Tysiące uzbrojonych w dzidy i maczugi Angolczyków starało się, by nie oddać nawet metra kwadratowego terenu, na który nacierali Amerykanie, ciskający kamieniami i walczący przy pomocy kijów. Podczas, gdy jednostki angolskie opóźniały amerykański szturm, specjalne orędzie wygłosił prezydent NAPO, Martin L. K. Tupac Fifthycent, w którym nawoływał Stany Zjednoczenia do zaprzestania ataku. Ponieważ Amerykanie byli bliscy przełamania angolskiej obrony, dowódca ROU w Nowej Fundlandii wysłał w rejon walk półbrygadę uderzeniową, która w przeciągu kilku minut zakończyła bitwę o Toronto. W wyniku kolejnej klęski US Army, niepodległość Niepodległej Afroamerykańskiej Prowincji Ontario stała się faktem. Starcia pod Kimberley i Kasungu Dnia 11 marca 2061 roku żołnierze uczestniczący w walkach w Polskiej Afryce Południowej oraz Prowincji Mozambik zaczęli meldować o zwiększającej się liczbie wrogich jednostek oraz ich przemieszczaniu w stronę głównych miast regionu. Sztab Główny podjął decyzję o wyprowadzeniu uderzenia, które miało zapobiec połączeniu się nowych sił Zimbabwe z walczącymi już oddziałami. Do dwóch wielkich starć doszło pod miastami Kimberley i Kasungu. W walkach uczestniczyły I, II i V dywizja V Polskiego Korpusu Inwazyjnego przy wsparciu I brygady lotnictwa taktycznego. Pomimo zwycięstwa w obu bitwach i zmuszenia przeciwnika do odwrotu, polskie jednostki z powodu dużej liczby strat zmuszone były do wycofania się. Wykorzystując okazję, część zimbabweńskiej armii ruszyła do kontrataku i zajęła większość terytorium dwóch afrykańskich prowincji WRP. Po wysłaniu III i IV dywizji III Polskiego Korpusu Inwazyjnego, w polskich rękach pozostał tylko kilkudziesięciokilometrowy pas mozambickiego wybrzeża. 13 marca 2061 roku okazało się, że desant Republikańskich Oddziałów Uderzeniowych w Województwie Kongo miał za zadanie związać cześć sił polskiej armii i uniemożliwić tym samym wsparcie oddziałów V PKI walczących w południowej części afrykańskiego kontynentu. W związku z tym, wieczorem tego samego dnia odbyło się nadzwyczajne spotkanie Naczelnika z przedstawicielami Rady Najwyżej i Sztabu Głównego, na którym zostały podjęte decyzje o dalszych działaniach militarnych. Zamieszki w polskich prowincjach Podczas trwania konfliktu, w kilku polskich prowincjach doszło do różnego rodzaju zamieszek. Pierwsze niepokoje wybuchły 13 marca 2061 roku w Prowincji Atlantydawice, gdzie mieszkańcy wylęgli tłumnie na ulice i rozpoczęli protesty przeciw władzy Naczelnika, gdy jeden z dyktatorów mody stwierdził, że wyzwalanie się jest w tym sezonie modne. Nie sprecyzował tylko, czy chodzi o walkę niepodległościową czy może o ukazanie swojego wewnętrznego ja przez ubiór. Po spotkaniu z agentami Ministerstwa Informacji już nikt nigdy nie był w stanie rozwiać tych wątpliwości. Na doniesienia o rozruchach w Atlantydawicach oraz kolejnych nierozstrzygniętych bitwach na froncie, w Prowincji Moskiewskiej wybuchły zamieszki. Największa, bo kilkusettysięczna demonstracja, odbyła się w Moskwie. Kierował nią Siergiej Strylinikov – znany służbom bezpieczeństwa opozycjonista, terrorysta oraz alkoholik (bynajmniej nie anonimowy), który do tej pory pozostawał w ukryciu (wg nieoficjalnych źródeł w piwnicy jednego z mieszkańców, gdzie podstępnie wyżerał ogórki i konfitury). Władze prowincji rozważały użycie siły w celu rozgonienia demonstrantów. W związku z zamieszkami, Naczelnik wydał oficjalny komunikat, że gdy tylko szala zwycięstwa zacznie się przechylać na jedyną słuszną stronę, do kraju zostaną ściągnięte odpowiednie siły wojskowe, które przywrócą ład i bezpieczeństwo na ulicach tych nielicznych zbuntowanych miast, a odpowiedzialni za rozruchy zostaną surowo ukarani. Zapewnienia Naczelnika nie powstrzymały jednak kolejnej fali rozruchów, które wybuchły w miastach Kraju Egipskiego. Wszystko zaczęło się od demonstracji, do których doszło wkrótce po skierowaniu stacjonujących tam oddziałów PKI do walki z wojskami Zimbabwe, napierającymi na Prowincje Równikową. Gdy polskie jednostki opuściły Kraj Egipski, na ulice wylęgły tłumy, które wbrew oczekiwaniom nie domagały się wolności, równości czy nawet dwuznacznie brzmiącego braterstwa, ale grzanek. Władze prowincji, w celu zaspokojenia niezbyt wygórowanych żądań demonstrantów oraz w obawie przed eskalacją napięcia, przygotowały i wydały ponad siedemnaście milionów grzanek. Po zjedzeniu swoich grzanek, tłumy wróciły na ulice domagając się kolejnej porcji grzanek, których liczba tym razem przekroczyła ponad dwadzieścia pięć milionów. Kiedy demonstranci po raz trzeci zaczęli dopominać się grzanek, gubernator prowincji zdecydowanie odmówił spełnienia roszczeń tłumu, co stało się bezpośrednią przyczyną zamieszek, jakie wkrótce wybuchły. W wyniku rozruchów zniszczeniu uległo kilkadziesiąt dzielnic, zaatakowane zostały posterunki policji oraz urzędu, przejęty został magazyn broni, a na życie gubernatora, który ostatecznie podał się do dymisji, zorganizowano kilka nieudanych zamachów. 22 marca 2061 roku w całej Moskwie, ogłoszonej niepodległym miastem, doszło do mityngów oraz wieców komunistycznych organizowanych przez GRONO oraz inne organizacje terrorystyczne. W czasie przemówienia jednego z rewolucjonistów, który wyraźnie wykazywał upojenie alkoholowe, kilkuset tysięczna demonstracja jego zwolenników, wyszła z miasta i ruszyła w kierunku południowo-zachodnim. Liczący blisko pół miliona ludzi pochód, określany mianem Wielkiego Marszu, na czele którego stanął Maksim Zedongow, będący jedną z dwóch lewych rąk Siergieja Strylnikova, zamierzał dojść do Niepodległej Socjalistycznej Republiki Burkina Faso. Ponieważ trasa marszu przebiegała przez Kraj Egipski, w którym również trwały zamieszki, w rejonie Prowincji Perskiej rozlokowano odpowiednie siły II PKI. 1 kwietnia 2061 roku w prowincji libijskiej miejscowi rebelianci ogłosili powstanie własnego rządu, na na którego czele stanął znany afro-amerykański aktor komediowy, Kaczor Duffy. Rząd Zimbabwe uznał rząd powstańczy za jedynego oficjalnego przedstawiciela reprezentującego wolę narodu libijskiego. Tym samym powstańcy uzyskali od największego wroga WRP legitymację dla swojego rządu już godzinę po jego proklamacji. Oprócz tego prezydent Zimbabwe ogłosił przestrzeń powietrzną nad powiatem Strefą Zakazu Lotów. Niedługo po wybuchu powstania, rebelianci zajęli Trypolis, a kolejna miasta - Bengazi, Zawii oraz Tobruk - stanęły w ogniu ciężkich walk. W płomiennym wystąpieniu prezydent K. Duffy wezwał swoich zwolenników do walki do samego końca ze zbrodniczym, imperialistycznym, kolonizatorskim, faszystowskim, nazistowskim, waniliowym okupantem polskim, współpracującym z Al Quidą w tłumieniu libijskiej niepodległości. Zapytany przez reporterkę, czy oznacza to oficjalną deklarację wojny przeciwko Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej, wykrzyczał do mikrofonu: Wow! You're brighter than Las Vegas at Christmastime! WOHO!. Nowa oś zła 15 marca 2061 roku świata obiegła informacja, że Siergiej Iwanowicz Strylnikov, głównodowodzący GRONO, razem z Boliwijskimi Partyzantkami, pewnym para(nie)normalnym generałem i samozwańczym prezydentem Republiki Burkina Faso, podpisali pakt o współpracy. Tajna konferencja odbyła się na atomowym poligonie w Republice Burkina Faso, która również przyłączyła się do paktu, co wywołało spore zdumienie, bowiem do tej pory sądzono, że Republika nie jest zamieszkała. Okazało się jednak, że aż około tysiąca burkińskich mutantów kryło się w tamtejszych jaskiniach. Ponadto uznano za obywateli karaluchy, które wykazują nadzwyczajną inteligencję, zwłaszcza po napromieniowaniu przez okoliczne wybuchy atomowe. Kosmiczna bitwa Tego samego dnia, 15 marca 2061 roku, około godziny 19.00 czasu warszawskiego doszło do jednej z największych konfrontacji w Kosmosie. Siły PMG starły się z zimbabweńskimi jednostkami RAKIETA. Bitwa rozpoczęła się od ataku zimbabweńskiego oddziału szturmowego na polski konwój, który przewoził w rejon Nowej Macierzy gigantyczny ładunek paliwa rakietowego. Konwój w asyście Myśliwców Kosmicznych klasy Twardowski został wciągnięty w pułapkę w trakcie wchodzenia w marsjańską atmosferę. Ze wsparciem bojowym dla zaatakowanych jednostek natychmiast ruszyły polskie oddziały stacjonujące na Marsie. Z portu kosmicznego w okolicy Nowego Pułtuska wystartował okręt flagowy Armii Mars i zarazem największa jej jednostka – krążownik OWRP „Piłsudski”. Pośpiech, z jakim marynarze z Piłsudskiego rzucili się by ratować ukochane paliwo, spowodował, że popełniono liczne błędy proceduralne, które zaważyły na losach bitwy. Przed ruszeniem do boju nie sprawdzono, czy Windows 2055, który zarządza systemami obrony krążownika, jest już gotowy do pracy. Ponieważ system był w trakcie aktualizacji, nie udało się załączyć pola siłowego, o czym nie zdawał sobie sprawy dowódca krążownika. W rezultacie, gdy „Piłsudski” uderzył w główny trzon zimbabweńskiej floty, na skutek gęstego ostrzału bardzo szybko doszło do drobnej perforacji kadłuba, która momentalnie stała się ogromną dziurą. W przedziałach załogowych zaczęło brakować tlenu, pokładowe instalacje przestały działać. W końcu dowódca okrętu ogłosił ewakuację. Żołnierze zaczęli pospiesznie opuszczać jednostkę, a jej kurs nastawiono prosto na zimbabweńskiego „Murzyna”, flagowy pancernik RAKIETy. Jednak zimbabweński pancernik nie uległ oczekiwanemu zniszczeniu – „Piłsudski” został unicestwiony przez jego pole siłowe. Po krótkiej, dalszej wymianie ognia, siły zimbabweńskie zdecydowały się wycofać. W konsekwencji gwiezdnego starcia, obie strony utraciły liczne jednostki, ale znacznie poważniejsze straty poniosły siły Polskiej Marynarki Gwiezdnej. Destrukcji uległ OWRP "Piłsudski", ponadto zniszczonych zostało 90% rezerw paliwa rakietowego, co drastycznie obniżyło morale w jednostkach PMG. Zniszczenie Saint John's 19 marca 2061 roku, w odpowiedzi na destrukcję zapasów paliwa rakietowego dowództwo Polskiej Marynarki Gwiezdnej podjęło decyzję o zrównaniu z ziemią stolicy zimbabweńskiej Nowej Fundlandii – Saint John's. W nocy, o godz. 2:30 Krążownik Galeon II „Kłuszyn 1610” Armii Księżyc ostrzelał zimbabweński port około setką rakiet termojądrowych. W przeciągu kilku sekund trzystutysięczne miasto oraz pobliski Zimbabweński Port Wojenny Nowa Fundlandia zmieniły się w morze ognia oblewające kupę gruzu. Oprócz 285 tys. cywilów śmierć poniosło prawie 15 tys. afrykańskich żołnierzy, którzy stacjonowali w okolicach portu. Z uwagi na rozmiar tragedii, prezydent Zimbabwe w oficjalnym rozporządzeniu ogłosił trzydniową żałobę narodową, a także ostrzegł rząd polski przed kolejnymi atakami na cele cywilne. Walki w Afryce 20 marca 2061 roku ostatecznie ogłoszono niepowodzenie polskiej ofensywy na Afrykę Południową. Jej celem było wyzwolenie Prowincji Mozambik oraz zajęcie zimbabweńskiego Jądra. Klęska wynikała z faktu, że w tym samym czasie przeprowadzony został atak wojsk Zimbabwe na Prowincję Równikową. Obie armie otrzymały wyraźne polecenie niezatrzymywania się aż do momentu osiągnięcia wyznaczonych pozycji, w rezultacie czego formacje minęły się nie decydując się na bezpośrednią wymianę ognia. Zarówno oddziały V Polskich Korpusów Inwazyjnych jak i Republikańskie Oddziały Uderzeniowe zajęły atakowane tereny, ale jednocześnie znalazły się w bezpośrednim otoczeniu wroga, odcięte od dostaw zaopatrzenia. Kiedy dowództwo polskie oraz zimbabweńskie zrozumiały patowe położenie swoich formacji, zdecydowane się na jednodniowe zawieszenie broni, które umożliwiło obu wojskom powrót na wcześniejsze pozycje. W wyniku tego nieporozumienia nikt nie ucierpiał, z wyjątkiem kilku agentów wywiadu, którzy nie dostarczyli wiadomości o planach wroga. Ofensywa polskich oddziałów w pozostałych zakątkach świata W tym samym czasie II Polski Korpus Inwazyjny, który wysłano z pomocą dla US Army, zabezpieczył granicę między nowo powstałą marionetkową Niepodległą Afroamerykańską Prowincją Ontario a Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Sukcesem zakończył się także desant polskich sił na Antarktydzie w okolicach Portu Mugabe. Polskie wojsko zdobyło szturmem miasto, zajmując lotnisko oraz port o strategicznym znaczeniu dla Zimbabwe. Incydent w Punta del Este 23 marca 2061 w Prowincji Urugwaj doszło do zdarzenia określanego mianem incydentu w Punta del Este. Niewielka polska placówka strażnicza w miejscowości Punta del Este została zaatakowana przez siły desantowe zimbabweńskich spadochroniarzy. Niewielki oddział polskich żołnierzy przekazał prośbę o wsparcie do bazy wojskowej w Montevideo, a w obliczu przeważających sił wroga, zdecydował się na niepodejmowanie walki i wycofanie się. Kiedy wysłany w charakterze wsparcia 1. Pułk 3. Dywizji Zmechanizowanej im. Zawiszy Czarnego dotarł na miejsce, okazało się, że odsiecz była spóźniona - niemal wszyscy żołnierze zimbabweńscy polegli. Przeprowadzone dochodzenie pozwoliło ustalić, że za klęskę zimbabweńskiej inwazji odpowiedzialna była pani Mieczysława, starsza kobieta pracująca w charakterze sprzątaczki w placówce strażniczej w Punta del Este. Kiedy okazało się, że pani Mieczysława posiada jeszcze trzy siostry, Ministerstwo Wojny natychmiast przedstawiło im propozycję pracy w wysuniętych placówkach przy granicach z Zimbabwe. Operacja "Perski Dywan" 24 marca 2061 roku, w obliczu niezadowalających sukcesów sił lądowych, dowództwo Wojska Polskiego zdecydowało się przenieść główny ciężar walk na siły powietrzne. Rolę wojsk lądowych ograniczono do utrzymania linii frontu oraz zajmowania okupowanych przez Zimbabwe terenów po osłabieniu go przez polskie lotnictwo. Serię misji polskich lotników określa się mianem Operacji "Perski Dywan". Konflikt w Sztabie Generalnym Wojska Polskiego 25 marca 2061 do opinii publicznej przedostał się raport o konflikcie personalnym w Sztabie Generalnym Wojska Polskiego, który miał stanowić bezpośrednią przyczynę pasma porażek i niepowodzeń, poniesionych przez siły Wojska Polskiego w starciach z siłami Zimbabwe. Zgodnie z dokumentami Minister Wojny z Ministrem Słusznych Kroków, którzy zajmowali w tej instytucji kluczowe pozycje, pokłócili się o sposób przygotowania herbaty. Posiedzenia Sztabu Generalnego ograniczały się zatem do demonstracyjnego picia herbaty oraz nieskrępowanej, często bezpodstawnej krytyki pomysłów na prowadzenie wojny przedstawionych przez jedną ze stron „herbacianego sporu”. Planowanie na najwyższym szczeblu zostało sparaliżowane. Niemal od samego początku wojny nie zdołano wypracować spójnej i skutecznej strategii. Informacje o kłótniach były skrzętnie ukrywane nie tylko przed społeczeństwem, ale także samym Naczelnikiem, który nie uczestniczył w posiedzeniach sztabu. Dopiero porażki na froncie oraz wzrastająca groźba ataku lotniczego ze strony Zimbabwe na Warszawę skłoniły go do wydania decyzji o dokładnym zbadaniu przez MI przebiegu prac Sztabu Generalnego. W wyniku wewnętrznego śledztwa Naczelnik wyciągnął konsekwencje wobec skłóconych ministrów, sam zaczął przewodniczyć pracom sztabu. Zbombardowanie Warszawy 26 marca 2061, Warszawa, stolica polski i największa metropolia WRP została zaatakowana przez wojska kosmiczne Zimbabwe. Celem ataku był rządowy bunkier, który został ostrzelany nową bronią nieznanego typu, zamontowaną na pokładzie kosmicznego pancernika HPSS „Negroid”. Bunkier, mimo doskonałego zabezpieczenia z najwyższej klasy betonu, dosłownie wyparował z wnętrza ziemi. Według pierwszych relacji w nalocie miał zginąć cały polski rząd, dowództwo PKI, a nawet Naczelnik Państwa Polskiego. Informacje o śmierci głowy państwa polskiego wywołały histerię oraz panikę. W Prowincji Równikowej, gdzie wojska ROU prowadziły szeroko zakrojoną ofensywę, tragiczna nowina spowodowała kompletny upadek morale polskich oddziałów. Zimbabweńscy żołnierze zajmowali kolejne hektary polskiej dżungli nie napotykając najmniejszego oporu. Z kolei w Moskwie siły GRONO rozbroiło cały garnizon IV PKI, a przewodniczący Strynlikov ogłosił przejęcie władzy nad miastem i przyległymi terenami. Proklamowana Rosyjska Komunistyczna Wolna Republika Ludowa stała się de facto niezależnym terytorium. Dopiero dzień później, 26 marca 2061 roku okazało się, że Naczelnik Państwa Polskiego przeżył bombardowanie. Kilka godzin przed atakiem wraz z całym rządem i naczelnym dowództwem, został przeniesiony w bezpieczne miejsce, do jednej z wołomińskich willi. W tym samym dniu zostało wygłoszone orędzie, w którym naczelny wódz przeprosił za zamieszanie powstałe w wyniku pogłosek o jego śmierci. Zmiany na frontach 27 marca 2061 roku ofensywa połączonych sił Angoli i Zimbabwe na północne prowincje polskie w Afryce została zatrzymana, a na niektórych odcinkach frontu żołnierze wroga zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu. Dzięki brawurowej akcji 2. Dywizji zMECHanizowanej im. Stefana Batorego przy wsparciu sił powietrznych udało się zająć Mali Południowe. Silne skupienie uwagi na rozwoju sytuacji w Afryce spowodowało zaniedbania na innych frontach wojny. Z racji koncentracji dużej liczby oddziałów nieprzyjaciela na granicy strefy okupacyjnej Portu Mugabe, zdecydowano się wycofać zbyt szczupłe siły polskie do Ameryki Południowej. W trakcie odwrotu Port Mugabe został doszczętnie spalony. Atak biologiczny na USA 28 marca 2061 terytorium USA zostało zaatakowane przez siły Zimbabwe bronią biologiczną. Liczne eskadry samolotów zrzuciło na spadochronach, nad całą Ameryką Północną, dziesiątki specjalnie zabezpieczonych uli. Każdy z nich był gniazdem pszczoły miodnej afrykańskiej, agresywnego gatunku, który po skrzyżowaniu z miejscowymi odmianami stały się postrachem obu Ameryk. Powstanie w Boliwii 29 marca 2061 roku w Prowincji Boliwia za sprawą Boliwijskich Partyzantek doszło do ogólnoprowincjonalnego powstania. W przeciągu kilku godzin 80% stanu osobowego stacjonujących tam oddziałów polskich dostało się do niewoli, a pozostali żołnierze (według późniejszych ustaleń, wszyscy byli płci pięknej) musieli wycofać się do sąsiednich prowincji. W walkach użyto specjalnych staników XXXXL produkcji GRONO, które testowano podczas zamachu w Moskwie. W obliczu klęski, która wynikała przede wszystkim z postawy męskiej części Wojska Polskiego, Naczelnik Państwa Polskiego specjalnym dekretem powołał Żeńskie Korpusy Walki Bezpośredniej, które po sformowaniu zostały natychmiast wysłane na front Boliwijski. Walki w Prowincji Moskiewskiej Siły rewolucyjne w Prowincji Moskiewskiej, wykorzystując chaos zaistniały po zniszczeniu Warszawy, zajęły większość ważniejszych miast regionu. 29 marca 2061 roku w polskich rękach pozostawały jedynie Petersburg i Baku, ale w metropoliach trwały zaciekłe walki. W pierwszych dniach starć, powstańcy zawdzięczali swoje sukcesy skierowaniu dużej części polskiej armii na fronty afrykański i amerykański, regularnym dostawom broni i alkoholu niewiadomego pochodzenia oraz nowej broni stworzonej przez rosyjskich inżynierów, bombie etylowej. 29 marca 2061 roku w trakcie przemówienia na Placu Czerwonym, Siergiej Strylnikov, przywódca rosyjskiego powstania został porwany przez funkcjonariuszy MI. Przywódca Rewolucyjnego Rządu Moskiewskiego został zaproszony na negocjacje z Naczelnikiem, podczas których zapadła decyzja o przyszłym losie Prowincji Moskiewskiej. Bitwa o Montevideo 31 marca 2061 roku doszło do bitwy o Montevideo. Po informacjach o Zimbabweńskim desancie pod Punta del Este oraz nalocie na Warszawę, Urugwajczycy, podburzani przez Boliwijskie Partyzantki postanowili wzniecić zbrojny bunt przeciwko polskiej władzy. Stolica prowincji, Montevideo, zostało opanowane przez buntowników w ciągu kilku godzin. Powstańcy przejęli składy broni, gmachy użyteczności publicznej, a nawet wojskowe lotnisko. Przewodniczący buntowi Louis Maria Jose de Santa Cruz Ribeira ogłosił się prezydentem Wolnego Miasta Montevideo i zapewnił, że Rząd Tymczasowej Zgodności Poglądowo-Postępowej nawiązał stosunki z przedstawicielkami Boliwijskiej Armii Powstańczej. Stacjonujące w Prowincji Urugwaj jednostki II Korpusu jeszcze tego samego dnia dostały rozkaz odbicia Montevideo z rąk rebeliantów. Dowództwo nad operacją zostało powierzone generałowi Andersenowi, pochodzącemu z Kopenhagi, polskiemu wojskowemu. Operacja odbicia miasta o kryptonimie Wszystko na swoim miejscu przebiegła w kilku fazach: w ramach akcji Dziewczynka z zapałkami zrzucono na stolicę 3 tys. bomb burząco-zapalających; druga faza kryptonim Mała syrenka polegała na ostrzale miasta przy pomocy okrętów podwodnych wprowadzonych do ujścia La Platy; ostatnią fazą, nazwaną Ołowiany Żołnierzyk było zajęcie miasta przez jednostki lądowe. Zawieszenie broni W nocy z 2 na 3 kwietnia 2061 roku połączone siły II , III i V PKI w liczbie 120 tys. żołnierzy, przypuściły nieudany desant na plaże Mozambiku. Mimo bohaterstwa i odwagi polskich żołnierzy, WRP poniosło dotkliwe straty. Klęska na mozambickich plażach okazała się języczkiem u wagi - w związku z niestabilną sytuacją wewnętrzną oraz kolejnymi porażkami Polskiego Wojska, Ministerstwo Wojny ogłosiło w stosunku do Zimbabwe i Angoli jednostronne zawieszenie broni. Tym samym Minister Wojny podał się do dymisji. Rosyjska Komunistyczna Wolna Republika Ludowa Zawieszenie broni w wojnie z Zimbabwe zbiegło się w czasie z podpisaniem paktu między Naczelnikiem a Siergiejem Strylnikovem – przywódcą powstańców w Prowincji Moskiewskiej. Na mocy postanowień w nim zawartych Wielka Rzeczpospolita, oprócz miast Petersburg i Baku, utraciła ziemie składające się na zbuntowaną prowincję. W jej miejscu utworzona została Rosyjska Komunistyczna Wolna Republika Ludowa. Ponadto z więzień, szpitali psychiatrycznych oraz ogrodów zoologicznych zostali wypuszczeni i przetransportowani do granic nowego państwa, w liczbie dwunastu sztuk, byli opozycjoniści, w większości działacze GRONO oraz PBWK. Na wieść o sukcesie rosyjskich powstańców na sile przybrały walki w Atlantydawicach, Kraju Egipskim i Ameryce Południowej, skąd rozszerzyły się na Prowincje Czile, Peru i Paragwaj. Nowe powstania wybuchły także w Iraku i na Filipinach. Konferencja pokojowa 7 kwietnia 2061 roku w stolicy Tajlandii, Bangkoku, rozpoczęła się konferencja pokojowa, która zakończyła wojnę między WRP, a antypolską koalicją afrykańską. Wszelkie podjęte ustalenia znane są obecnie jako Pokój w Bangkoku. Skutki Nowelizacja konstytucji 3 kwietnia 2061 roku na specjalnym posiedzeniu Rady Najwyższej z udziałem Naczelnika Państwa Polskiego, przewodniczący Rady zgłosił wniosek, by w związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami politycznymi (porażki Wojska Polskiego w starciach z siłami ROU, kolejne zamieszki wybuchające w polskich prowincjach) dokonać korekty Ustawy Zasadniczej. Wniosek poparty przez wszystkich członków Rady zyskał akceptację Naczelnika. Swoim postanowieniem Naczelnik wprowadził nowelizację Konstytucji, w której zmieniono następujące artykuły: Art. 19. Wojsko Polskie jest niezwyciężone. został, po konsultacji z najwybitniejszymi konstytucjonalistami, zmieniony na: Art. 19. z roku 2061 Wojsko Polskie jest niezwyciężone, chyba że postanowienie Naczelnika Państwa stanowi inaczej. Art. 21a z roku 2052 Wszędzie tam, gdzie stanęła noga żołnierza Polskiego Korpusu Inwazyjnego, było jest i będzie Państwo Polskie. został zmieniony na: Art. 21a z roku 2061 Wszędzie tam, gdzie stanęła noga żołnierza Polskiego Korpusu Inwazyjnego, było, jest lub będzie Państwo Polskie. W tym samym wystąpieniu Naczelnik poinformował, że zgodnie z nowelizacją Konstytucji specjalnym postanowieniem uznał desant polski pod Beira za całkowitą porażkę. Na wieść o poczynionych zmianach, na ulicach wszystkich polskich miast wybuchły demonstracje – część z nich stanowiły wiece poparcia dla rządu w tych trudnych chwilach, natomiast część protestujących domagała się PRZEZ MINISTERSTWO INFORMACJI a nawet dymisji PRZEZ MINISTERSTWO INFORMACJI. W kilku miastach doszło do zamieszek i walk ulicznych między demonstrantami różnych opcji, a policją. Pozycja WRP na arenie międzynarodowej Wskutek wojny z powodu zniszczeń i strat materialnych oraz w wyniku szeregu klęsk odniesionych w bezpośrednich starciach z ROU, Wojsko Polskie utraciło status formacji niezwyciężonej. Militarne niepowodzenia przełożyły się bezpośrednio na spadek prestiżu Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej, którą przestano uważać za jedyne, światowe mocarstwo. Od momentu kompromitujących dla WRP ustaleń poczynionych w związku z podpisaniem porozumień w Bangkoku, swoją niepoślednią rolę w światowej polityce potwierdziło Zimbabwe. Zobacz też *Pokój w Bangkoku Zasoby CAR *RAKIETA wystartowała *Już nie bratnia *Coup de Zimbabwe *Ultimatum *A więc wojna! *Dalsze doniesienia z frontu *Orędzie Naczelnika Państwa Polskiego *Wojny (nie dla) klonów *Nowi wrogowie, starzy sojusznicy *Krater Harare *Na Luandę *Zgrzyt szyfra po tablicy *Sojusznicza pomoc *USA w odwrocie *Dolewka Kompotu *101 w Toronto *Najpotężniejsi nie są zarazem pierwszymi *DEMONstracje *Nowa oś zła? *Kosmiczna bitwa *Toast des Volkes *Zemsta *Ofensywne ofensywy *Wielki Marsz *No pasaran *Gdzie Polak nie może *Według najlepszych tradycji *Zmierzch bogów *Niech żyje Wołomin! *Dzbany frustracji *OSAczona Ameryka *Pamiętaj o Boliwii *Negacje *Czerwone maki na Montevideo *K. Duffy kontroluje Libię *Zawieszenie broni *Wojna prawa *Odór stęchłej miłości *Konferencja Kategoria:Konflikty zbrojne